


I Will Always Be Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Loa Aloha (The Long Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is there for Danny, What does he say?, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Will Always Be Here For You:

*Summary: Steve is there for Danny, What does he say?, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was sad, when he came home from the airport. He had to say “goodbye” to his brother, & he didn’t know where to go, He went to see his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

Steve was trying to have a relaxing evening at home, But, He was worried about Danny, & he hopes that he is doing okay. He was itching to go to him, but he is gonna give him space. The Hunky Brunette is waiting for him.

 

Danny just lets the emotions, & frustration out, as he cried his eyes out. He was angry, sad, & everything in between, The Loudmouth Detective knew one place that he could go, & feel safe. He headed over to Steve’s, Cause he need him, & they can spend time together.

 

The Doorbell rang, Steve went to answer it, & he had an armful Dsnny, who was clearly upset. Steve just comforted him, & they went to sit down on the couch, & Steve said this to him, soothing him. He raked his fingers through his blond hair.

 

“I will always be here for you, Baby, I love you so much, I also promise that we will figure out a way to help your brother”, Danny kissed him, “I love you too”, & they shared a couple of kisses. They spent the time enjoying each other, & the silence.

 

The End.


End file.
